Los besos de la abuela
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: De una creadora de Turno de ultratumba llega Los besos de la abuela. KOF parodiando a Bob Esponja otra vez, está historia tiene humor ridículo y poco cuerdo así que si éstas cosas no te gustan no digas que no te lo advertí. X3


Los besos de la abuela.

Lo prometí y les cumplo por que a diferencia de los políticos corruptos marca chafa de chafas yo si tengo palabra, KOF parodiando a Bob Esponja de nuevo, porque a muchos les gusto el anterior que si no lo han leído se los recomiendo, solo denlé click en donde dice MARIATHEIA y busquen Turno de ultratumba...  
Iori: Cuando creí que eras diferente y sales igual de parlanchina que Mai.  
Yo: Ya dejame seguir o te pongo en la historia como Bob Esponja.  
Iori: Esta bien ya me cayó.  
Yo: Como iba diciendo antes que me interrumpiera mi co-animador temporal no pregunten como consiguió el puesto, el anterior KOF parodiando a Bob Esponja tuvo tanto éxito que decidí hacer otro de esto pero tarde demasiado en encontrar otro episodio que quedará bien, así que aquí lo tienen el reparto es el mismo solo sepan que la abuela que algunos conocemos aunque sea en menciones que dan tanto Athena como Chin en el KOF2012 será la "abuela" de Ash. Como siempre KOF no me pertenece ni Bob Esponja bla-bla-bla, comencemos.

Yo: Oops se me olvidaba esta historia esta dedicada a William Crimson...  
Ash: (Aparece de la nada) ¡Primo! Si eres tu, porfa pagame el dinero que me debes, (llorando) ¡mí papá me canceló mis tarjetas de crédito y necesitó el dinero!  
Yo: ¿Pará que?  
Ash: Mi aniversario de un año con Betty y tengo reservación en "Le Costece" el restaurante más caro en Francia, solo el plato de mariscos cuesta 300...  
Yo: (Interrumpiendo) Ya entendí tu problema, pero no tengo todo el día así que continuaré con las dedicatorias, también está dedicada a Cronos Cabrera, BrokenFer96, ElsyAnimatronik y último pero no menos importante Guest.  
Iori: ¿Yá acabó?  
Yo: Sip.  
Iori: Adiós.  
Yo: No te vayas solo acabó la dedicatoria no la historia.  
Kyo: Educate Yagami.  
Iori: ¡Lo dice el babas que no a terminado la secundaria!  
Kyo: Eso fue un golpe bajo hasta para ti Yagami.  
Yo: ¡Si no se calman y me dejan empezar voy a colgarlos de los bóxers!  
Iori: (Retador) Intentalo linda.

TRECE SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS;

Kyo: (Colgado del bóxer) Tenias que retarla verdad Yagami.  
Iori: (Igual que Kyo) Como iba a saber que tenía una bazooka, por cierto ¿Dé donde carajos la sacó?  
Yo: (Devolviéndole la bazooka a Ralf) Gracias por prestarmela, bueno ahora si comencemos.

En una bella explanada se encontraba un joven rubio de ojos azules y algo pecoso.

Ash: (Feliz) Ahí esta la casa de la abuela, ¿Qué sorpresas me aguardan hoy? ¡Galletas recién horneadas, cuentos, un suéter tejido con amor! ¡¿Qué estoy esperando?! (Empieza a correr) ¡Abuela, abuela!

Abuela: (Habré la puerta) Ash Crimson.

Una vez que Ash llegó ambos se abrazaron.

Abuela: Pasa Ash, preparé galletas.  
Ash: (Se sienta en una silla) Abuela hacés las mejores galletas del mundo (Remoja una chokis en leche y se la come) *-* las galletas de la abuela.

Detrás de cámara;

Iori: No mames, compraste las put*s cajas de chokis nada más para utilería.  
Yo: ¿Y? Solo así convencí al francés de volver a hacer el ridículo.  
Iori: ¿Y supongo que el expediente con mi nombre es para convencerme de salir en esta potencial sección?  
Yo: Mejor volvamos a la historia.  
Iori: ¡No ignores mi pregunta!

De regreso a la historia;

En cuanto Ash se comió la última galleta su abuela le hizo una pregunta cuya respuesta era obvia.

Abuela: ¿Quien quiere chupar la cuchara?  
Ash: (Voz infantil) ¡Yo, yo, yooo!

En la sala Ash disfrutaba lo que había quedado de la masa de galletas en la cuchara mientras su abuela le contaba un cuento.

Abuela: Entonces el pequeño duende conducio todo el camino a casa mientras se moría de frío el fin.  
Ash: (Voz ternurita) Cuentamé otro cuento de cuando yo era bebé abuela.

Se escucha el reloj marcando las tres.

Ash: ¡Ay no, son las tres llegaré tarde al trabajo!  
Abuela: Subete a mi auto yo te llevaré.

Una vez que llegaron al conocido restaurante Burger King Of Fighters, Ash salió del vehículo sin darse cuenta que se le olvido algo.

Ash: Gracias por traerme abuela.  
Abuela: Ash espera no te di tu besito.  
Ash: Cierto.

Saiki limpiaba la ventana y se dio cuenta de todo al igual que los clientes del restaurante, el cajero al ver que su compañero de trabajo iba llegando le abrió la puerta.

Ash: Gracias Saiki.  
Los clientes: ¡Jajajajaja!  
Ash: No es genial, hoy todos están de buen humor.  
Saiki: (Riéndose) Ash me encanta bajarte de esa nube, se están riendo de tí no contigo.  
Ash: ¿Pór que hay algo gracioso en mi?  
Saiki: (Riéndose) Tu frente.  
Ash: Mi frente es graciosa.  
Hwa: (Tono burlón) Ey niñito de tu abuela cuchycuchycuchy.  
Los otros clientes y Saiki: ¡Jajajaja!  
Ash: (Enojado) Se equivocan, ¡No tiene nada de malo recibir besos de mi abuela!  
Hwa: (Sarcástico) No, sobre todo si aún eres un bebé que aún esta en pañales.  
Los otros clientes y Saiki: ¡Jajajaja!  
Hwa: Y que aún toma leche tibia, y duerme la siesta y ve caricaturas...  
Los otros clientes: ¡Ya callate!  
Saiki: Animo Ash conozco a una persona que todavía te quiere.  
Ash: ¿Encerio?  
Saiki: Sí, (riéndose) tu abuela.  
Los clientes: ¡Jajajaja!  
Ash: (Intentando borrar el beso) ¡No lo puedo borrar!

Todos en el lugar se burlaron de Ash un poco hasta que...

Ash: (Enojado) ¡Está es la última vez que me humillan en público!

El joven cocinero salió llorando del restaurante en dirección a la casa de su mejor amigo Shen Woo buscando su consejo.

Shen: (Consolándolo) Lo lamento mucho Ash.  
Ash: Gracias Shen.  
Shen: Ya sabés como son las abuelas, cielos adoran a los bebés no puedes actuar como un bebé en su presencia.  
Ash: ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
Shen: Tienes que hacerle ver a tu abuela que eres un hombre.  
Ash: ¿Cómo?  
Shen: Te enseñaré, primero debes apreciar el jazz improvisado.

Shen encendió la radio y la sintonizó a la señal de la estación donde pasaban el jazz improvisado, tanto Ash como Shen pusieron rostros pensativos.

Shen: Ash éstas listo.

Ash se puso feliz, luego salieron en dirección a la casa de la abuela de Ash en el camino apareció un lobo humanoide malvado bastante conocido.

Kyo: Disculpen estoy buscando el camino a la casa de la abuela de caperucita roja.  
Ash: Entra en el bosque y sigue el camino empedrado, en la desviación sigue el camino de la derecha y llegarás más rápido que por el izquierdo.  
Shen: ¿Oyé tu no eres el lobo malo asesino de viejitas y niñas?  
Kyo: Nop.  
Shen: Ok, diviertete.  
Kyo: Lo haré y gracias (Se va)

Detrás de cámara;

Yo: (Saliendo del baño) Bueno Iori continuaste escribiendo la historia como en la hoja.  
Iori: (Nervioso) Si.  
Yo: Mmm, dejame ver.  
Iori: Antes de que salgas con tus idioteces me gusta más como lo escribí.  
Yo: (Irritada) Ya-ga-mi! ¿Qué es eso de Kyo el lobo malo?  
Iori: (Asustado) Sentido de la ironía por que el es bueno.  
Yo: Borraré eso y lo escribiré como está en la oja sin referencias a caperucita roja.  
Iori: Dejemos que los lectores lo decidan si no les gusta mi contribución lo borras y si les gusta serás mi esclava una semana.  
Yo: Hecho.

De regreso a la historia;

Los chicos se encontraban observando la casa de la abuela.

Shen: Bien Ash llegó el momento ¿Qué le dirás?  
Ash: Soy un hombre.  
Shen: Un hombre hecho y derecho.  
Ash: Un hombre debe comportarse como tal.  
Shen: Colocate detrás de ella y yo te empujó.  
Ash: Shen ese no era el plan.  
Shen: Cierto.  
Ash: Solo falta el último toque para llegar a la madurez, las he dejado crecer durante años.

Ash abrió una caja de madera sólida que tenía en sus manos, dejando ver dos pares de patillas. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y Ash tocó el timbre. Casi inmediatamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la abuela de Ash.

Abuela: Ash que linda sorpresa.

La abuela se aproximaba al joven con la intención de darle un besito en la frente. Ash rápidamente se puso un casco aprueba de besos.

Ash: Lo siento abuela pero se acabaron los besos.  
Shen: Dile Ash.  
Ash: Los besos son para bebés y yo he crecido es la naturaleza.  
Abuela: Entiendo Ash.  
Ash: ¿Encerio?  
Abuela: Sí, ¿Pero ahora que voy a hacer con todas estas galletas recién horneadas?  
Ash: (Con los ojos cerrados) Abuela los adultos no consumimos dulces, (abre los ojos) ¿No es cierto Shen? ¿Shen?

Ash miró a través de la ventana y lo que vio lo hizo enojar.

Adentro de la casa;

Shen: Abuela me das más galletas.  
Abuela: Aquí tienes Shen.  
Shen: Jajaja.

Afuera de la casa;

Ash: (Enojado) Con que no más juegos de bebés.

Adentro de la casa;

Abuela: (Poniéndole a Shen un sombrero con una carita feliz y antenas de mariposa) No olvides el sombrero para comer galletas.

Afuera de la casa;

Ash: (Celoso) ¡Ey ése es mi sombrero de comer galletas! (Controlándose) Es decir lo era cuando yo era un bebé.

Ash enojado tocó el timbre, su abuela le abrió la puerta.

Abuela: Pero miren quien está aquí es mi nieto que es un adulto.  
Ash: Abuela necesitó hablar de adulto a adulto con el señor Shen.

La abuela se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el pasó, Ash entró en la casa de su abuela con la intención de regañar a su amigo de toda la vida.

Abuela: Aquí tienes otro plato con galletas recién horneadas, mi bebé.  
Shen: (Voz infantil) ¡Soy un bebé, soy un bebé!  
Ash: (Fingiendo toser) Shen, ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Un babero, leche tibia, galletas! ¡¿Esá es la marca de un beso en tu frente?! ¡Se supone que somos adultos!  
Abuela: (Mimándolo) Aw no peleés con el estómago lleno.  
Shen: (Tono infantil) Jajaja soy un bebé! Ser adulto es aburrido, me encanta ser bebé además no entiendo el jazz.  
Ash: Ay pobre Shen, estas atrapado en la difícil etapa de los pañales, alguien como tu nunca entenderá las dulces recompensas de ser un adulto.  
Abuela: Aquí tienes otro plato de galletas.  
Shen: (Voz infantil) ¡Que bien! (a Ash) ¿Con que recompensas?  
Ash: (Nervioso) Bueno, sí emm ya hablamos del jazz.

Ash miraba a su amigo disfrutando las galletas que normalmente el disfrutaría.

Shen: (Terminándose la última choki) Estoy lleno abuela.  
Abuela: (Con un plato con chokis) ¿Más galletas?

La abuela dejó el plato en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, Shen por su parte empezó a comer galletas como si fuera una aspiradora. Ash notó como una galleta rodaba a el y vió una oportunidad.

Ash: Oh miren la hora los adultos también tenemos que comer, me tendré que conformar con esto (Intenta agarrar la galleta)  
Abuela: (Quitándole la galleta) Oh no querrás está comida para bebés, mejor come unas deliciosas verduras al vapor.  
Ash: Oh que bien (come un brócoli) nutritivo.

La abuela miró el reloj y dijo.

Abuela: (Yendo a la sala) Es hora de leer un cuento.  
Shen: (Emocionado) ¡Vaya un cuento, un cuento!  
Ash: (Con la boca llena) Un cuento.

En la sala;

Abuela: Este te va a gustar Shen es sobre un duende que... (Ve a Ash entrar) Ash no creó que te gusté este libro para bebés, (le da un libro de más de cincuenta mil páginas) aquí tienes tu guía de mantenimiento general.  
Ash: (Fingiendo felicidad) Gracias (lo hojea) fascinante, sin dibujos así me gusta.  
Shen: (Se muerde el dedo) ¡Ay mi pobre dedito!  
Abuela: (Calmandolo) Ya esta, ya esta (le besa el dedo) ¿Está mejor?  
Shen: Sí (mostrando el otro) Este dedo también me duele un poquito.

Luego de que la abuela le leyera el cuento de la infancia de Ash, la abuela sacó una caja con papel colorado envolviéndola y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Abuela: Shen te he hecho un regaló, esperó que te gusté. Shen: (Emocionado) Vaya esperó que sean galletas, (lo abre) ¡Que bien otro sombrero (se lo pone como si fuera un sombrero)  
Abuela: No Shen es un suéter, lo tejí con mucho amor.  
Ash: (Casi llorando) No.

Ash se imaginó a el mismo con el suéter que hubiera sido suyo y un corazón, en su fantasía el suéter desapareció dejándolo en ropa interior y el corazón se rompió en miles de partes.

Ash: ¿No hay un regaló para mí abuela?  
Abuela: Ay casi se me olvida.

Ash extendió la mano esperando algo parecido al regalo de Shen, pero recibió algo muy distinto.

Abuela: (Dándole cosas de oficina) Aquí hay unos artículos de oficina, no los envolví sabía que no te importaría.

Ash fingió estar conforme con lo recibido en lo que su abuela arropaba a Shen quien se quedó profundamente dormido, en eso el reloj marco las tres.

Abuela: (Arropando a Shen) Mira la hora los adultos deben ir a trabajar.

Ash miró a su abuela cuidando de Shen como si fuese su nieto, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ash mientras contemplaba la escena.

Abuela: ¿Sigués aquí Ash?  
Ash: (Triste) No tengo que irme todavía, puedo llegar tarde al trabajo.  
Abuela: Oh, no es así como se comporta un adulto.  
Ash: (Llendo a la puerta) Cierto, (ya casi afuera)  
Abuela: (Aún arropando a Shen) Vuelve a visitarme si tienes la oportunidad.  
Ash: (Aún en la puerta) No se cuando regresaré.  
Abuela: Se lo ocupado que éstas.  
Ash: (Triste) El frío mundo de los adultos, sólo sin un suéter.  
Abuela: (Susurrando) Esta dormido.  
Ash: (Susurrando) Hasta pronto.

La puerta no duró ni siquiera diez segundos cerrada, debido a que Ash volvio a abrir la puerta llorando.

Ash: (Llorando) ¡Yo no quiero crecer! ¡Quiero galletas (parte en dos una choki gigante), leche (Con un biberón gigante), un suéter tejido con amor (con el suéter puesto)!

Detrás de cámara;

Iori: (Casi cagándose) ¡La mejor parte de este aburrido fic!  
Yo: No es aburrido, creó que me ha salido más mamón que el otro.  
Iori: (Aún riéndose) Está historia me gusta más que la del "Picador Criminal Mutilador"  
Yo: Espera un poco que se pondrá mejor.

Devuelta a la historia;

De la nada Ash aparece vestido de bebé.

Ash: (Todavía llorando) ¡Quiero usar pañales (echándose talco para bebés), quiero andar en mi coche (subido en un cochesito), quiero dormir con mi oso de peluche (con un peluche de Panda de "Escandalosos") y quiero besitos en la frente bú-bú-bú!

Ash comenzó a llorar como un aspersor de agua sin detenerse, su abuela intento calmarlo.

Abuela: Ash calmate, por favor (lo toma de los hombros) Ash deja de llorar.  
Ash: (Aún llorando un poco) Ay, ay, ay (dejando de llorar) estoy mejor.  
Abuela: (Quitando un tapón de alberca) No importa que tan adulto seas siempre serás mi adorado bebé.  
Ash: (Voz infantil) ¿Éncerio?  
Abuela: (Dándole una galleta choki) Y recuerda puedes besar a tu abuela y seguir siendo adulto.  
Ash: (Voz ternurita) Gracias abuela (Serio) abuela por favor no menciónes esto a los chicos en el Burger King Of Fighters.  
Abuela: Tu tranquilo.

Afuera de la casa de la abuela se encontraban Saiki y los clientes espiando por una ventana, riéndose de lo que vieron.

Fin

Yo: Hasta aquí esperó y les aiga gustado, por que si todo sale bien habrá más de KOF parodiando a Bob Esponja.  
Mai: (Sale de la nada) ¡Y cuando saldré, se supone que de todos los personajes de KOF soy a la que manejas mejor y de las chicas tu favorita!  
Yo: Calma Mai si todo sale bien saldrás en la próxima.  
Mai: Se supone que yo iba a ser tu co-animadora temporal, ¿Así que porque de último minuto elegiste a ese amargado? (Señalando a Iori)  
Yo: Preferiría no hablar de eso.  
Vice: (Aparece) No quieres que se enteren del baile striper que Yagami te hizo para no tener que salir en la historia.  
Mai: (Sorprendida) No te conocía esas mañas.  
Yo: (Sonrojada) Lo juró lo paré antes de que se quitará el bóxer.  
Mature: Lo paraste aunque querías ver y tal vez algo más.  
Yo: No es lo que creen.  
Mai: Más te vale que a la próxima si salga.  
Yo: Bueno antes de irnos no olviden dejar su review...  
Iori: (Interrumpiendo) No olviden decir quien ganó la apuesta, que quiero una esclava temporal. Yo: (Interrumpiendo) ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
